Pokémon Master Guide for VIP0 - By MrTankerson
It can be hard sometimes to keep playing knowing that money is the reason you can't reach the very top yet. So for those of you who want to play like you are in the very top but don't want to spend a whole lot of money, here is my suggestion: Become a Pokémon Master of one of the types in the Arena. For those fighting for the top spots in the server (will call them "champion trainers" from here on out), we cannot afford to make our team entirely of one type, since we need to focus on maxing out the "best" Pokémon in the game. Therefore, you all have the opportunity to train up 6 of the best Pokémon of one type and become the Master of that type (which gets you some really good rewards in the long run). One thing to note is that if a champion trainer challenges you, even if you, for example, train up 6 amazing fire type Pokémon to the best of your level, they will still smash you with their max Groudon 1v6. So you do need to be careful of what type you choose, as well as recognize that base power of your trainer still matters. I will tier off my personal opinion of each type, going from worst to go for, to best to go for. (Please note that if you have one or more of the mentioned red Pokémon I mention in the list, it would move up for you since you can compete.): * 8- Fire: You will get smashed by a Groudon backed by Houndoom. With so many top tier pokes in fire, many of them will be in the champion trainer's teams. (The key is to find a type that champion trainers won't use as much.) Also, with Ho-oh being a rare Pokémon, the ones with a Ho-oh will be at a great advantage over you. * 7- Wate'''r: Same as fire, but with a Kyogre backed by Ash's Greninja, MEGA-Suicune, and Keldeo. Only reason this isn't 8 is because Ho-oh is so difficult to get, so whoever has one will most likely just dominate fire. * '''6- Dark: There seems to be a theme here of very strong overall Pokémon. Although a Guild will eventually reach Darkrai, whomever gets a Mewtwo will likely max him and dominate this type. Not to mention most champion trainers will include Darkrai in their lineup when they do finally get him, and then smash you with their better base powers. * 5- Fairy: I hesitate on this one because of the defensive nature of the best fairy Pokémon, but the reason I landed this at 5 is solely because of Mew. In a land of Pokémon that have literally 0 attack moves (Blissey, Jirachi, etc.), the Pokémon that CAN actually attack well has the most insane buffs of them all. You can try a status haxing strategy, but when Mew is getting healed for 70% of its health every turn while you freeze it, you aren't getting anywhere closer to victory. If you have, or ever get, Mew, I highly suggest going this route. Just be aware that fairy, possibly more than anything else (maybe besides ice) is a status battle with sleep and paralyze, so MAKE SURE YOU EQUIP ITEMS TO YOUR POKES THAT PREVENT THESE TWO THINGS. (See my Held Items Guide on the wiki /shamelessplug.) * 4- Dragon: If you look at dragon, the only real mon that champion trainers will use is Rayquaza (and with how terrible his stat distribution and moves are, I don't think he actually fits in the top tier team), so for the most part, you don't need to worry about the champion trainers. The main thing you need to worry about is that everyone and their mother love to use dragons as they progress through the game (even though I don't think they are very good). Just think about how many Dragonites, X Charizards, Haxorus, Salamences, and Garchomps that you have seen on literally everyone's team. Dragon will be by far the most fun and volatile to try to be the Pokémon Master of, but you might just get beat by someone who spent the Diamonds they paid for poorly and ended up with a dragon team because cool Pokémon. You wouldn't be wrong for choosing dragon, and can definitely become the top player, just know that you can get beat simply because someone else is a higher VIP level than you, and there's nothing you can really do to stop it. * 3- Grass: I considered putting this way way higher because of the sheer power of Celebi, but I think whomever ends up getting a Celebi won't be interested in training up other grass type mons, so with the good power of the other mons, I don't think the Celebi owner would be able to 1v6 as well as let's say a Mew owner would be able to for fairy. That being said, there are tons of strong ~tier 3 red Pokémon (and my tier 1 and 2 are pretty small) here which can really decimate another team. If you want to have a top tier Pokémon Master type and still be able to clear a ton of Stages and Expeditions, go for grass. A solid set of 5 reasonably easy to break red Pokémon will go a long way. Also, Beedrill is bae <3 * 2- Ice: Step 1, equip Burnt Berry to every ice Pokémon you own. Step 2, laugh as Regi owners don't know what to do when they cant freeze one of your pokes. Really, the only problem with ice is that so many people have a top tier Regi right now because it was the first red most people got. That being said, Regi is not a top tier Pokémon, so as soon as champion trainers get a better replacement, theirs will fall off as they train their replacement up instead. So after you can overcome the bump of the initial superpowered Regis that are out there, you will be good to go for the most part. ***WHILE THIS WILL BE #2 IN THE LONG RUN, IT STARTS OFF AT ABOUT #7*** * 1- Ghost: Ghost is absolute garbo in this game, like legit absolute trash. The only Pokémon any champion trainer would consider putting in their team is Giratina, which is still only decent at best. But since ghost is so bad, this makes it super easy to capitalize on being the best of the worst! While you will have very few formidable challengers if you focus on ghost Pokémon master, you will likely hold the #1 spot and reap in the rewards for a very long amount of time. Having only 2 realistically obtainable red Pokémon (one of them being mega Mawile... c'mon...) the game becomes "who can support their MEGA-Gengar the best." And since ghost has LITERALLY 0 BUFF MOVES in their entire moveset, all you need to do is triple break your Gengar, get some good meat shields, and you are good to go! Make sure you Star Up your Dusknoir decently to give your Gengar that bonus SP per turn as well. Also, a high starred Cofagrius can be deadly when killed. Note that if you go this route, while you will be the top Master of ghost easily, it will be difficult to complete Expeditions and Stages because of the sheer trashhood of all ghost Pokémon except MEGA-Gengar. Finally, it's worth it to note that the rewards you get for being #1 are actually very good. Every single day you get 30 stones of your type, 180,000 Pokémon EXP, 9 Hondew Berries, and, most importantly, 40 Red Crystals. 40 Red Crystals per day is like getting 4/5 of an orange Pokémon for free every single day. When you start to reach 5*+ Pokémon, you will start to realize how many Red Crystals you need, and how hard they are to get. Getting 40 for free every single day is pretty nuts. I think that's it! If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask! MrTankerson out!